Plus Jamais
by MortalMelancholy
Summary: Quand quelque chose arrive, cela peut avoir de grandes conséquences. Mais souvent il arrive que plus jamais rien ne soit comme avant. résumé hyper nul!


_-Papa ! Maman ! c'est ce que Winona avait crié sur la plus grande place de la ville. _

_Ses deux parents, debout sur l'échafaud, face aux deux guillotines, une pour chacun, n'entendaient les cris de leur seule et unique fille, ces derniers étaient camouflés par le brouhaha de la foule, excitée de voir enfin des mises à mort. Cependant certains citoyens restaient dubitatifs pour les condamnés, étaient-t-ils vraiment des criminels ? personne n'en savait rien, et personne ne voulait savoir. La rousse bouscula les différents individus qui composaient la cohue devant l'échafaud, la masse de gens poussés par la jeune fille se mirent à la regarder d'une façon étrange, non, méprisante. Ils savaient que c'était l'enfant unique des deux personnes qui allaient mourir dans peu de temps, et ils savaient qu'elle ne pourrait faire quelque chose : depuis toujours, à leurs yeux, elle avait été une incapable, une fille trop sensible, une fille peureuse, la fille chérie à ses parents. Ils se mirent à pouffer et à se moquer d'elle._

_-Elle n'y arrivera jamais, elle a toujours été inutile dans cette ville._

_-C'est clair…_

_Winona, malgré le vacarme causé par la population, avait tout entendu. Elle savait qu'on parlait d'elle, c'était bien plus qu'ennuyant, c'était frustrant. Cependant elle continua son chemin, écartant les gens qui étaient devant elle jusqu'au moment ou elle s'approcha de l'échafaud. _

_Des gardes étaient installés autour de cette potence sur laquelle reposaient les deux guillotines et sur laquelle se tenaient les deux parents de la rousse. Les soldats la virent et lui bloquèrent le passage avec leurs armes. La jeune fille tenta de forcer le passage, en vain, les gardes la repoussèrent, la faisant chuter sur le sol et provoquant l'hilarité de la foule, et l'un d'eux, pointa le cou de Winona avec son épée._

_-Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna le garde, regarde tes parents mourir._

_Les condamnés avaient vu le spectacle. Ils avaient de la peine pour elle, toujours méprisée par qui que ce soit. Elle avait pu montrer ce qu'elle était capable de faire devant eux, cependant, ils regrettaient une chose : l'avoir obligée à cacher ses capacités. Mais elle était bien trop jeune pour tout savoir sur ses parents, ils auraient préféré attendre encore avant de tout dévoiler sur leur passé, le pourquoi du comment… mais là, la mort les attendais, tous les deux. _

_ C'est à ce moment précis qu'un type monta sur l'échafaud, accompagné de deux bourreaux. Vu son physique, c'était quelqu'un de riche et d'important dans la ville, un banquier fort probablement. Et vu tout les bijoux en or qu'il avait sur lui on avait du le payer pour accomplir une certaine tâche ou alors c'était à cause du fait d'avoir tellement pigeonné ses clients qu'il avait pu se payer tout cela. Il avait un papier dans sa main droite. Ah ! ça devait surement être son discours avant la mise à mort des deux condamnés, d'ailleurs les deux bourreaux étaient déjà aux côtés des deux accusés, des deux parents de Winona. Cette dernière, assise, menacée par le garde, voulait pleurer, elle ne pouvait rien faire, sinon à tout moment il la tuait, elle aussi. L'homme important implora le silence qui commença à se faire sentir. Ça y est, il allait prononcer son discours. _

_-Nous voici réunis en ce jour ensoleillé pour l'exécution des deux condamnés ci-présents, à savoir Jarvis Darkdali et son épouse Adonia, accusés d'avoir commis une horreur dans la ville et dont tout le monde s'en fiche…_

_Pardon ?! Il a dit quoi à l'instant ? Winona, furieuse, flanqua un violent coup de pied sur le garde pour ensuite se ruer vers l'homme imposant (oui il est assez gros aussi) mais elle fut stoppée par les gardes : _

_-REPETE UN PEU ! vociféra-t-elle, Qu'est ce que mes parents ont fait pour mériter la peine de mort ?! Hein ?! DIS-LE !_

_Ce dernier se mit à dévisager la fille des condamnés, puis lui adressa avec un air hautain : _

_-Une gamine comme toi n'a pas à savoir, même si tu es leur fille. Tu es pathétique._

_-ENFOIRE !_

_-Recule ! hurla un des gardes qui, en dégainant son épée, lui creva l'œil droit. Winona tomba à terre et les gardes se mirent à la rouer de coups, le tout sous le regard de plusieurs personnes hilares, même si d'autres étaient choqués du comportement choisi à l'égard de la rousse._

_L'homme obèse commanda aux soldats de stopper, puis il ordonna la mise à mort de Jarvis et d'Adonia, sous les yeux emplis de larmes et de désespoir de leur fille. Les deux condamnés tournèrent vers elle et eurent un léger sourire, c'était leur enfant! Elle les regarda et vit les lèvres de ses parents bouger, ils semblaient vouloir lui dire quelque chose, la rousse parvint néanmoins à savoir quel était le message. Puis, on exécuta Jarvis et Adonia. _

_ Tout le monde resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, par respect, puis tout le monde partit, sauf Winona et l'homme obèse. Ce dernier s'approcha de la rousse._

_-Toi tu n'es qu'une sale fouineuse, comme tes parents. Mais en plus de ça tu es une bonne à rien. J'espère que ne viendra pas mettre ton nez dans mes affaires._

_A ces mots, il lui cracha dessus et partit, laissant Winona seule et en larmes._

**...**

Cela faisait plusieurs mois que ses parents étaient morts, elle était assise sur le toit d'une église, une capuche cachant son visage. Ses mains étaient couvertes de sang, les lames secrètes également. Winona n'eut aucune réaction face à cela. Elle avait tué des gardes et plusieurs personnes qui avaient vendu ses parents à la mort, et pourtant, cela ne lui faisait aucun effet. Elle était néanmoins satisfaite d'une chose, personne ne savait qui se cachait sous cette capuche et cela lui convenait.

Plus jamais elle ne pleurerait.

Plus jamais elle n'exprimerait ses sentiments.

Plus jamais elle serait celle que tout le monde a connue.

Maintenant elle était devenue une assassin, pour venger la mort injuste de ses parents, pour avoir une réponse à toutes les questions qu'elle se posait et surtout, pour montrer à tous ce qu'elle était capable de faire.

"Plus jamais tu ne verseras de larmes, car tu es notre fille" : c'était la dernière chose que ses parents lui avaient dit.

**...**

**Text and characters by Queenie**

* * *

Voilà petit texte sur un des OC coup de cœur, écrit cet après-midi, donc du coup il est ni relu, ni corrigé.

Je voulais un peu parler de son passé et vous remarquerez une certaine influence du à cause d'abus d'heures passées sur Assassin's creed II fin bref...

Bisous mes sucrettes


End file.
